


Sugar, we're goin' down

by RemsyCanterville



Series: Love is for losers. [3]
Category: Foxboro Hot Tubs (Band), Green Day, Prima Donna (US Band)
Genre: Bad English, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Billie is a bit not good, Forgive Me, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Open Marriage, inspired by real life events, other ways to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: «I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song»





	Sugar, we're goin' down

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in English, You are free to stand out my mistakes

Being nobody in the heart of the love of your life is something hard to accept.To be just another mark in his skin is painful.

The worst thing is the fact that Billie says him a lot of love words and act like he's truly loving him. But he _knows_ very well that he isn't important, no anymore. 

He knows that Billie loves Adrienne, Mike or even Tré a lot more than him.  
After all, Kevin doesn’t care that. He is happy with that. 

Well, that isn’t the truth. That hurts him too much. Kevin can't deal with that because his love for Billie is stronger than he would wish. 

Now they’re sitting in Kevin’s couch, next to each other. They are drinking some beers with the boys.  He stares to Billie and leaves a small sad smile.

Billie is sitting in Mike’s legs and kissing his neck softly. Tré is talking with Jason and David is watching the boring soccer game in TV. His heart starts to beat stronger.

Kevin starts to thinks about that song that his little sister listens all the day.

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you´re just a line in a song._

  
What happened with all the nice things that he said to him?  
All the “I love you” bullshit and the “You are the only one” are just that. Bullshit. Kevin starts to feel angry and sick. 

He doesn't know how the poor Adrienne can deal with this. She may be a saint or something because she not hits his “husband” for being a fucking asshole all the time. Billie doesn’t deserve a wonderful woman like her.

Billie acts like he's not hurting anybody’s heart. He's always flirts with everybody. Kevin is so jealous but he can't do anything. He's not the owner of Billie Joe Armstrong, he can do what he wants.

Kevin wants to cry or runs of his own house. He stays and drinks more. He is determined to not take more importance to his feels and to turn off his love for Billie. He would found another person that loves and respect him. 

He's not like Tré or Mike, he can't share a _boyfriend_ and avoid feeling bad for not being the only one who makes him smiles , He can’t. He feels sick for that. He can't hold it anymore.  


He leaves the room and goes quickly to the kitchen to find more beers. Kevin leaves a sigh and laughs for not cry. Why does love hurts like this? why he had to fall for someone who is in love with the love?

So, he stays a little longer and sits in the table, alone, when he hears someone open the door. 

Billie.  


“Hi” he says. Kevin smiles and leaves his bottle in the table.

“What´s up?”

“Nothing” Kevin says. Billie sits in front of him.

“Is something wrong?”

“No” 

_No. Just everything is wrong.  Just you are wrong._

“Can you kiss me? You know” says Billie softly. Kevin shows him a fake smile and shake his head.

“Sorry Bill, I can’t do that right now” Billie looks surprised. 

“Why?”

“I ate something weird last night and I feel kinda bad. I would puke in your shoes if I kiss you”. He lies. Billie laughs and took his hands into his. Kevin smiles again and well, the puke thing wasn't entirely a lie.

“You're so funny, babe”

“Can we go back again?” says, trying to not look into Billie´s eyes.    

“Sure, if you want…” Billie smiles again and leaves him a short kiss in his lips. Kevin tries to not scream out of anger or something. His mind diverts to another song, this time of his little nightmare’s band.

_I may be dumb but not stupid enough to stay with you_

  
“Billie, sorry, I want to be honest with you” 

“What happened, baby?”

“I want to stop all of this shit, okay? I don't want anything of this anymore”

“Stop what? Foxboro Hot tubs?”

“No! The band is fine. I´m talking about our… _Relationship_ or whatever we have” 

“W-Why?”

“It's not your fault” _Well, not at all_ “I just want to… meet more people and… Okay, Sorry, but I don't want to be anybody's last choice”

“What are you talking about? You are my first choice!”

“That is what I am for you?  Just a choice? Billie, we both know goddamn well I'm not your first. You just come with me when Mike or Tré get tired of you and your wife isn't home”

“What the hell? That isn’t true, Kevin, I love you”

“Bill, I can't stand it. I not like this kind of life. I know that sounds stupid but I really want a real relationship, not just casual sex and fake love words”

“I feel something strong for you but I just can't to leave my wife and my kids, either Tré or Mike. You know that since we start to hung out, I always talk you about that, my way of love is weird”

“I know, and that's the problem. I tough I will be okay with that, but the truth is… No, I can't, forgive me but I need something real right now. I know you can't give me that, so, I think we can be friends and carry on with the band”

Billie´s face is red and he looks hurt, Kevin feels bad for him but is too late.

“I love you” he says soft. Kevin leaves a sigh.

“I love you too, but in the old school way, you know. Sorry, baby girl” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, don't kill me, my English sucks, lol.
> 
> So, I wrote this one in English bc, idk, I feel it more 'personal' 'cause something similar happened to me and I felt weird when I tried to write this in spanish xD  
> That's why I don't posted anything in a long time, I was feeling kinda bad.  
> Omg I feel like Taylor Swift lmao.
> 
> That's all for today HshshshsHS 
> 
> S o r r y


End file.
